Bitter enemies
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Princess has a bitter rivalry with a beta named Hannah but when Hannah uses jester to get under her fur princess puts her in her place


Princess was leading a hunting trip with 7 other alphas including Prince. However there was one beta wolf that was female she had light brown furr and brown eyes and was slightly shorter than princess her name was Hannah.

Hannah and Princess have a bit of a Rivalry going on ever since she came to the pack trying to one up the other.

Princess and Hannah stood side by side Hannah was grinning which princess found creepy "what are you grinning about?"princess asked "oh nothing i just heard you and flint mating again,damn you two are loud."

Princess groaned in annoyance "so..how big is he?"Hannah asked giggling princess growled "none of your business!" Hannah laughed "Woah princess it was just a question!" "Just shut up,we have a pack to feed."princess said annoyed as she walked forward.

 **Fast forward**

They killed 3 carribu enough for the whole pack as they walked Hannah smiled at princess as she walked past her slowly shaking her ass as she walked princess was confused "what is the matter with her?"princess thought.

 **1 hour later** **elsewhere**

Jester was walking through the forest until he stopped right behind a bush and started jacking off he moaned softly.

"Aww how cute."a female voice said jester jumped to see hannah standing there.

"Oh uh..Hannah..uh."jester sputtered "uh uh uh uh,use words sweetie."hannah said with a smile "how was the hunt?" "It went well we caught 3 carribu."hannah said proudly jester smiled "awesome!".

Then a long silence filled the forest Hannah just stared at jester with a smile "what's wrong?"jester asked concerned "nothing,i just think that...you're incredibly cute."Hannah said then she gently pushed jester on his back and she sat on his wolfhood facing him with her paws rubbing his stomach.

Jester chuckled nervously "i heard you had a kinky dream about that Kate wolf."hannah said looking down at him jester's eyes widened "who told you that?!" "You're brother has a big mouth."Hannah stated jester groaned in annoyance.

"That's ok jester because after I'm done with you...you're gonna be dreaming about me." Hannah smiled sweetly.

Prince was walking by when he saw the bush jester and Hannah were in shake violently.

"Oh Fenrir...ahhh...ooh..ahh...can you go faster please?"jester moaned "thought you'd never ask!"Hannah exclamed.

Prince peaked through the bush and saw Hannah bouncing up and down on jester's wolfhood prince slowly took his head out and sat down in front of the bush with a grin on his face as the bush continued shaking as jester and Hannah moaned loudly.

 **1 hour later**

Hannah and prince were walking together Hannah's fur was messy and her body was covered in sweat and she was grinning "are you seriously gonna tell terra you mated with jester?"prince asked Hannah chuckled "fuck yeah."

Princess was walking towards them then stopped to look at hannah "what the hell happened to you?"princess asked "i fucked your brother."Hannah grinned princess only frowned "that's not funny." "No really a fucked him for an hour straight."Hannah said princess just stood there she wasn't kidding she looked towards princess and pointed at him hannah only grinned "The other one." Princess's eyes widened "prince go get jester please."princess commanded in a calm voice.

Jester was walking back to his den embarrassed that prince caught him and Hannah when prince caught up with him "hey little brother,terra needs to talk to you..now."

Princess had Hannah pinned against the ground with the side of her head on the dirt " i can take the snide remarks,i can take the dirty looks you give me but i draw the line at mating with one of my brothers and then mocking me about it!"princess growled.

"Ouch,don't be a helicopter mom."Hannah said then princess shoved Hannah's entire face into the dirt "shut up!" Then Prince and Jester showed up princess glared at jester who flinched.

"Jester...would you like to tell me why Hannah told me you and her mated?!"princess exclamed.

Jester looked around nervously Hannah lifted her head from the ground "ignore her jester,she can't tell us we can't fuck." Then princess snarled and slammed her face back into the dirt pushing it deeper "don't make this worse I'm already in a bad mood." Then she walked towards jester Hannah stood up spitting out dirt "look jester it's real cute you found someone to love but it can't be Hannah she's too much of a whore she'll fuck a moose just to get sexual satisfaction." Hannah glared at princess.

"Date someone else please."princess said nicely "ugh screw this come on jester terra can't tell us we can't fuck in fact let's do it in front of her!" Hannah cackled princess snarled at her.

"Ok princess i admit this isn't like me but i needed to get kate out of my head she's married to humphrey...i feel so wrong it's..it's like jacking off to a family member."jester said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Princess tilted her head "is that why you fucked Hannah to get the image of kate out of your head,oh jester there are much better girl who can help you with that." Hannah scoffed "no there isn't I'm the best and only girl for you jester stay with me."

"Jester she doesn't care about you,she's only humping you because she knows it'll get under my fur."princess said glaring at hannah who frowned.

"What is it with you two anyway,you guys are at snapping at eachother like bitter enemies?"prince asked "we are enemies...terra here thinks she's badass that nothing fazes her but i know how to get on her nerves."Hanna grinned turning to princess.

"You mean existing?"princess asked sarcastically "no...by doing things like this." Hannah then grabbed jester's wolfhood causing princess to frown "or this." Then she licked his neck "ok you made your point."princess growled "not quite,you know princess when i did so patroling with flint i couldn't help but notice that he had a sexy ass."Hannah said seductively princess narrowed her eyes "they felt firm too,soft but firm."Hannah said looking at Princess and smiling.

"I wonder how big he is maybe i should go find out."Hannah said turning away from princess who snarled "Why you little!" Princess tackled Hannah at lightning speed and they rolled down a large hill and into a bush.

Jester and prince could hear the barking snarling and shouting profanity at eachother as the bush shook violently.

"Well i guess your done with Hannah."prince asked jester sigh "yeah i can see she only was using me to get at terra...that's hurtful." "Don't worry terra is literally fighting in your honor."

Princess's left hind leg was in the air kickind the sounds of her growling filled the air.

 **1** **Hour of fighting later**

Princess and jester were sitting in a field

"Jester are you ok?" Princess asked jester sighed "yeah i guess,you know I've been thinking about telling kate about the dream i had about her."

Princess nodded "yeah that'll be better because she's worried about you jester like she did something wrong."

Jester hung his head "talking it out is much better than sleeping with Hannah."Princess said with disgust.

Jester looked at her in confusion "speaking of hannah where is she?"

"I kicked her out nobody touches flint's ass but me."princess growled.

 **Meanwhile**

Hannah was walking through the forest mumbling profanity and cursing princess when a fox appeared in front of her "hello ms,might i say what lovely eyes you have."he said hannah smiled "why thank you,may i ask what is your name?".

"Adrian,beautiful."he said hannah couldn't keep her eyes off him and his voice sounded soothing and seductive.

"And what's your's?"Adrian asked "Hannah.".

"Well Hannah i would like to know more about you my den is over there and i caught a rabbit would you like to join me?" Adrian asked Hannah nodded and followed him to his den.


End file.
